


Stuck With Me

by dogpileboy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, electric play, gayperion, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpileboy/pseuds/dogpileboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about having a malicious dictator talking in his ear was probably the fact that Jack was so unbelievably in love with the sound of his own voice. It was undeniable. Even though technically, he was just a program for some scientists perverted fantasy (or something along those lines - either way, ick), he was so accurate and true to life that he incessantly talked, talked, talked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handsome Jack is Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but i've since had some inspiration and am definitely totally writing the second chapter as of 07/03/15, so, expect more i guess.

The worst thing about having a malicious dictator talking in his ear was probably the fact that Jack was so unbelievably in love with the sound of his own voice. It was undeniable. Even though technically, he was just a program for some scientists perverted fantasy (or something along those lines - either way, ick), he was so accurate and true to life that he incessantly talked, talked, talked.

It didn't matter what, Jack had a comment about it. If he thought it, or if someone said it, Jack would have the final word that only Rhys would ever hear. That only Rhys would ever see.

Jack had been his idol when he wasn't talking directly to him. Now all Rhys wanted was for him to be gone.

This was one of those times.

Groaning and covering his eyes with his hands, he tried to drown out the sound of Jack's voice, but hey, that was impossible. He was in his head. Literally. He'd implanted the guy into his head.

"How the hell did Nakayama put up with you, seriously?" he finally snapped, though his tone was clipped and soft. Didn't need his group to think he was starting to lose it.

"Aww, c'mon kiddo, y'know you love me." The way the holograms mouth moved was strange, leading to nothing but more pixels. "And the more important part is, I know you love me, so uh, how about you keep listening, alright?"

"How do you know - I-I do not!" Rhys was trying for confidence, and somehow ended up with a stuttering uneasiness. This seemed to please Jack, of course, and the particles of his mouth pulled into a condescending grin.

"You plugged me into your head pumpkin, what you know, I know." Jack started laughing and Rhys flinched. "I mean, even knowing all that stuff about Naka-whose-it, you still decided to jam that random ID in there, I mean, c'mon, little more common sense, babe."

Rhys gaped at him.

"What? You thinking about all the times you jerked off to pictures of me? Cause I can see that too."

And now, Rhys wanted to die.

He sat up and wound back to punch Jack in his smug face but recalled before, not too long ago, flying through him and into a wall. Jack's cackle only grew louder.

"You really haven't figured this out, really. I'm not going anywhere." Jack came closer then, leaning near, and Rhys swallowed. Never going anywhere, always right there, a spectre no one else could see. Jack's smile subdued and he rested a hand on his thigh - not that Rhys could really feel it but the idea was there, and something in him created the sensation of pressure, a gripping, and his breath grew short.

Jack raised a brow. "Like the idea now, kiddo?" his voice was low and he was so close and Rhys shivered.

This was so messed up.

But it was happening, his pants were getting tight at the idea that maybe Jack was touching him. Or a hologram. Or whatever.

So Jack was right, he maybe did have a picture or two of him stashed around his apartment, maybe he purchased ECHO recordings of his speeches to listen to, whatever, maybe he would light candles and make an evening out of it -

"Oh my god, you lit candles??"

Rhys dropped his head back. "Shut up, shut up, god-"

Jack's laughter still rang through and Rhys, much to his chagrin, felt himself grow harder, and groaned. This only seemed to please the hologram more, and Jack clicked his tongue (how, how did he make those noises).

"Oh, kiddo, what's this? For me?" he teased, no, more like purred, and Rhys pulsed in his slacks. Shifting didn't help the pressure and only egged Jack on.

Mortified in front of this fake of his idol (though Nakayama's programming was uncannily accurate), Rhys slid back.

"Okay, so, no, this is way out of - and besides, all the things that happened before are in the past anyway, right, they don't mean a thing anymore, I don't - I mean -"

"You trying to convince me or your boner, cause uh, sorry, not buyin' it." Jack was nonplussed and focused and Rhys felt his dick throb in his slacks. "I mean, you're not the least attractive person to have a creepy, obsessive fascination with me, so sure, why not."

"People have said I look like you." Rhys quipped, ready to wipe that smirk of Jack's face.

It only grew wider. "All the better."

The hologram shifted beside him, leaning whatever weight it might have back on his hands, and tipped its head to the side. "Show me." His voice was rough and predatory and it made Rhys' mouth water.

He wasn't disproportionate to the rest of his body, though he certainly wasn't above average. He probably wasn't even average, if he was honest with himself. Rhys' fleshy hand shook as it lowered to his slacks, popping first the button, and hesitating at the zipper, before sliding it down and fishing himself out. Slowly, he slid the foreskin back, revealing a slim flushed red head.

"Mm, well, can't say I was expecting much more than that, honestly." Jack commented, and Rhys watched his expression brighten at the same time he felt his dick throb. "Wow, okay, it is amazingly satisfying how much you get off to me insulting you, like, you wouldn't even believe."

Rhys moaned weakly and lowered his hand, stroking himself once, the tip already being with precum, and Jack leaned back to watch, almost thoughtful. Adjusting his pants lower on his waist, he began stroking slow, nursing his thumb over the rosy head as it was exposed and pinching the foreskin neatly over it again with the upstroke.

It was definitely something he'd thought about, but the Jack in his fantasies could touch him back, and would at every interval. Now the one that was in his head, quite literally, wouldn't. Because he couldn't. Fucking irony.

"Yea, wouldn't touch you there in your fantasies if I had a say in it, kiddo. Unless it was like, some kinda mutilation thing, I dunno, make the most of this." Jack added and Rhys groaned, letting his head fall back, dick all the harder.

Why was this turning him on so much?

"This, though - this I could get used to." he laughed. "Some lackey getting off while I talk about how awful he is, shit, sign me up."

Jack was leaning closer now and the faint glow of the pixels that made him seemed to glow, ever so faintly, illuminating him a faint blue. Rhys wished he could have known what Jack smelled like.

The hologram continued watching his hand, the way it slid up and down, rhythmically but without a real pattern. He didn't seem impressed and that made Rhys' mouth water all the more, his hand squeezing his dick harder, and Jack's laugh made the precum flow faster.

"Holy shit, kid, look at you, this is just- honestly, this is just sad." Jack turned his eyes back towards him, and Rhys rolled his hips up towards his hand. "This is gonna be so humiliating for you when I talk about it later, huh?"

Groaning, Rhys wanted to twist his robotic hand in all the layers Jack wore (really like six layers, that's excessive) but knew he'd clip straight through him rather than haul him in; he opted to clench it on the ground instead. With a pathetic whine, he dropped his head back, still working his hand over his cock, hips pulsing up slowly.

"Kid, you're the leakiest faucet I've ever seen like, look at that!" Rhys tipped his head down to look at the way his precum soaked his hand and, humiliated, groaned. "How are you gonna keep wearing that outfit if it looks like you pissed yourself?"

Rhys stumbled over a comeback for a moment, though when each noise came out as nothing more than a broken moan or a pathetic whine, he decided against it. The effort still had Jack cackling in delight, the sound rattling around in Rhys' head and sending shockwaves down his spine.

"Fuck," he whispered, and his hand worked faster as he felt that all too familiar heat build up in the pit of his stomach. Lifting his head again, he leaned forward enough to keep his balance as he raised the edge of his shirt.

Jack hummed. "Things about to get messy, huh?" he teased. "Jeez, you don't last long at all."

Rhys flushed further and his breath caught in his throat, sure he was red beyond the ears, and he moaned low in his throat. Jack moved then, looking down at him, and grinned.

"I wonder..." he whispered, before raising his hand to the port on the side of his head. The contact sent a shockwave down his spine and Rhys jerked, shouted once, and came, thick strands landing on his exposed belly, but that didn't stop Jack. He was too busy giggling in delight, pushing his finger back inside, and Rhys jerked each time.

Everything stung and his robotic arm tremored with each crackle of electricity. Every time the finger, not even real, dug deeper and deeper, he wanted to yell on pain, though his throat was now too tight. Breath hard to catch, his fingers shook and tried to dig at Jack, though every finger fell through him and rose to try again.

And still, even with the sharp zap of electricity, he could still hear Jack's delighted laughter in his head, echoing, until it finally stopped.

"Oh kiddo, that's just the ticket, huh?" he purred as Rhys fell back on the floor, and leaned over him slow. "We're gonna have one helluva time."

Rhys' eyes closed in exhaustion


	2. A Complete Fucking Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, here it is, the long awaited second part. this ideas been buzzing around in my head for a while, and i finally managed to finish it. comments are always appreciated 
> 
> also, vaughn is totally dfab, so, yea.
> 
> ok enjoy

Jack’s incessant talking was what woke him up. It was right there, rattling, ever present at the back of his head, and he must have seen him in his dream, because when Rhys opened his eyes that morning the sight of Jack’s face inches from his own didn’t propel him into a panic. All it managed to evoke was a groan of disappointment, followed by several moments of complete mortification.

“Oh - my god.” Rhys started, wiping the blood from his face. Had the shock to his system been that bad? It was dry and crusty and had to have been there all night. Jack was still looking at him, jaw cocked at that weird angle as he looked him over.

“What? Aw, c’mon Rhysie, living your dream couldn’t have possibly been that bad. Right?” he was grinning, and when Rhys saw those perfectly programmed teeth, all hologram and no real physical presence or need to be there, he realized just what a problem he’d had with the real, living, breathing Jack.

He knew exactly what his teeth were meant to look like.

“Don’t ignore me, kiddo, you know it doesn’t work.” Jack was practically singing at this point, his voice following an exact melody and ending up patronizingly sing-songy. Rhys paused. That was probably exactly what Jack was going for, too. Wow.

“You are the worst.” Rhys finally muttered, after several moments of scrubbing his face to rid himself of blood. “Just the absolute worst, wow.” his head lifted in Jack’s direction, the hologram still sitting, head tipped just enough that his nose was in the air. All that Hyperion bullshit in one human being. No wonder the company was overflowing with assholes.

Jack’s fake shifted and pulled himself closer, arms folding behind his head with no real reason to. How would a hologram even begin to feel uncomfortable? “Knock it off, cupcake, it’s not like I forced you to put pictures of me in your office.”

“Actually, you did do that. You totally did.” Rhys shifted, squared his shoulders in his best attempt to mock the tyrant. “One picture of this gorgeous face in every cubicle, or I’ll blow your brains out, how’s that sound, kids?” he relaxed, staring at Jack with a little smile. “Might be paraphrasing, but that’s almost exactly how it went.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. And you were totally paraphrasing.” Jack shot him an annoyed glare. “If you were so into me, you think you’d get all of my words right. They’re on friggin’ posters, for chrissake!”

“That was another rule you managed to come up with. Every poster had to have your face on it, and every poster had to have a direct quote from you.”

“...see, now that I totally believe.” Jack finally conceded, nodding.

“Oh. My god.” Rhys raised a hand to really lay into him, but paused when he heard the sound of footsteps.. Jack turned to look at the same time as he did, registering it well before Rhys did, and was already laughing around the time that he could hear Vaughn calling out his name.

Swearing, he scrambled to straighten himself, fumbling with the front of his pants, lining his tie up as straight as he could possibly manage in the mad dash to not look like he’d been jerking off hours ago. How weird must it have been to have him disappear in a frustrated rush, only to not come back to the group? He could hear Fiona’s jokes about “alone time” already.

“Well, she’s kinda wrong.” Jack added. “It wasn’t alone.”

“You are not helping right now!!”

“Rhys?” Vaughn’s voice came from directly behind him and Rhys spun on his heel, fast, pretty impressed with how well he’d managed to straighten himself out - maybe he looked like he’d slept in the dirt (“You did.”) but hey, anything was better than ‘What’s up Vaughn, I just masturbated furiously while the hologram of Handsome Jack finger-fucked the port I’ve got, right here!’. 

“Yeah! Hey! Sup!” Rhys finally managed to squeeze out, sounding like he’d been punched in the gut. Was he panicking? Who knew, maybe, probably, but that was fine, cause Vaughn was used to that, right? Sure!

Vaughn frowned at him, arching a brow, and reached out, adjusting his tie. “You look like shit.” his tone was friendly, unjudging, and Rhys breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I feel like it, actually.” Rhys admitted, shrugging a shoulder. “Probably from sleeping out here. Sorry, uh, about that, too. Just - needed some space.”

He was lying through his teeth, and Vaughn would probably see right through him, but he was a good friend. He wouldn’t pry.

“Well, we’ve apparently got a lot of driving to do, and they all played the nose game, for it? So, uh. You’re driving dude. Sorry.” Vaughn patted his shoulder and turned around, grinning. “Also, you’ve - got some blood? On your neck. You should clean that off, Gortys might… freak, or something.”

Rhys laughed as he walked away, but really he wanted to dig that hole Vasquez had offered and jump in it.

Jack was, as usual, delighted.

\---

It was nearly sundown when they finally stopped driving so everyone could rest. Gortys and Loader Bot remained on the roof, content to stay up there and encourage each other to do better endlessly. 

Athena was preoccupied with Fiona and Sasha, and when Rhys finally made his way out of the caravan, Vaughn was sitting nearby playing with his new watch. He’d been enjoying the silence, actually. Jack must have gotten bored with trying to block his vision - not very effective when you’re a semi transparent AI - while he drived, because shortly before Fiona had relieved him of his duty, he’d vanished back to… wherever he would go.

The back of his head, he would say. What did that even mean?

Looking around, he trotted towards the three girls on their trip; the bosses, he guessed. Athena was definitely the boss. Why did he always end up with murderous psychopaths as his boss? He’d never know.

Sasha was angling a gun while Athena gave commands, a billboard of Handsome Jack far on the horizon. They’d been practicing for so long that it didn’t come as a surprise when Sasha raised the gun slightly more and shot the face of his long-dead idol several times.

“See, that looks much better.” Fiona chimed in from her seated position nearby.

“Wow.” Rhys jumped at the sound of Jack’s voice, directly at his side. 

He groaned in frustration. “You have GOT to stop doing that.”

“Hey, shh, this isn’t about you, they’re shooting MY face, currently.” Jack was genuinely irritated at this point, and Rhys snapped his jaw shut in terror, because if the guy really was in the back of his head, like actually physically able to see things there, who knew what he could mess with. “That’s such a good portrait, too, that guy worked on it lovingly for hours. I mean, it wasn’t perfect, so I had to - blow his BRAINS out, but. C’mon! Who wouldn’t?”

Rhys started again as Sasha shot again, this time much, much lower, until Jack’s entire groin was shot away.

“OH C’MON!” Jack’s voice was high, distraught, and cracked at the edges. “That is just blatantly disrespectful! GOD, if I could get my hands around her little-”

“Well, you can’t, so, you’re gonna have to live with it.” Rhys cut in, shrugging, though he folded his arms tensely the second that Jack’s furious eyes snapped their focus on him. He looked a little deranged - because he was - and Rhys repressed his sudden urge to swallow his terror. Why was he so scared of an AI? He couldn’t hurt him physically. Right?

Well no that was a lie, that shock had sure done something to his system.

And from the look on Jack’s face, that seemed to be his exact thought. Rhys wasn’t taking any chances and, tripping over his own panic temporarily, he scrambled back to the probably not really security of Vaughn, dropping down beside him. Vaughn started too, and that was a reassurance. It wasn’t just him on edge all the time here.

“Oh, hey dude. What’s up?” Vaughn was grinning as he asked, warmed by the fire that was, likely, started by Athena or one of the sisters by some sort of fire-based weapon. Probably. Or they used matches, that would probably have worked. Rhys was trying to focus on anything but the ever present intensity of Jack, standing directly behind him, glaring daggers down at him. 

“Not a lot, just - glad we’re not driving anymore. It was getting cramped in there.” he stretched to prove his point, the arm closest to Jack at an awkward angle to prevent bumping into - through the madman.

Vaughn nodded in eager agreement. “Definitely, I mean, sure I sit… sat for most of the day up on Helios, but there’s something different about doing it when you’re moving around so much. Not an easy ride.”

“No, no it is not.” Rhys laughed, grinning at Vaughn. He was holding up much better than he’d originally thought, kind of. After seeing Vasquez get his chest blown out, well, that was kind of a rush for him. Maybe he should have had him stop poking it with a stick. Jack was right about that, though, it was hilarious. Thank god for Fiona.

He sat quiet for a while, looking at the fire, and started at a loud, low groan from Jack.

“Stop ignoring me!” he exclaimed, kneeling down to just his face up close to Rhys, who shot him the quickest, dirtiest look he could manage. “Oh, oh, you’ll give me that, really, that was - good attempt, kiddo, but you don’t really come across as terrifying. More annoyed ex-girlfriend, and I’ve seen that so many times, it’s not really gonna do much.”

Rhys stared at him temporarily, before moving his eyes back towards Vaughn, who was back to focusing on the screen of his watch. Leaning closer, he blinked. “There are games on there?” 

“Yeah!” Vaughn was excited, grinning from ear to ear at him, and laughed a little. “This thing is incredible, it has everything. It really does. I mean, it’s pretty old, and you can’t really - it’s kind of an over-glorified calculator, but it’s still so cool.”

“Ahuh, I coulda told him that.” Jack scoffed behind him. “It’s Atlas, I knocked ‘em out, it’s over, done.” He raspberried, and Rhys pondered how, exactly, he could manage that. All he wanted to do was quip in with a quick snap about how Athena was actually the one who did that, thanks, but Vaughn was still going on, excited, and he knew he needed to give him his attention.

Vaughn sighing brought Rhys’ full attention. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been - focused lately, I guess? But I can never decide on what, it’s like - you’re thinking too much to focus. Is the heat getting to you?”

Jack snickered again, grinning from ear to ear. “Ohh, this again, you gonna tell him this time, cupcake? Cause, uh, I don’t - I don’t really think you are, given the past opportunities. Last thing you need is your boyfriend turning on you, right?”

Rhys sighed. “Dude, I told you, I’m fine. Maybe it’s a little bit of the heat, maybe it’s because there are so many things out here that can maim us, but - yeah. I’m good! Having a blast, actually.”

Vaughn gave him a once over before smiling again. At least it was easy enough to convince him not to worry. Though, Jack’s still present mocking laughter at “how much of a pussy” he was did not relieve any of his tension.

After a few moments of silence, Rhys asked Vaughn about the game on his watch, to which he immediately and enthusiastically responded to, and ended up finding out there was a two player mode in the game. Comfortable, heads so close they should be touching, they played the game for a while, the constant beeping of the game pairing well with the excited hoots and hollers of Fiona and Sasha from a distance (and the exasperated shout of Jack as his beloved billboard came crashing to the ground).

Vaughn lifted his head towards the commotion temporarily and cracked Rhys’ nose with his temple, both of them left reeling and sitting back. Rhys’ nose hurt already from the shock, though it had subsided to a dull ebb, and that ache came back in full force at the sharp contact. His flesh hand covered his nose as he groaned, Vaughn hissing on his own, and the two briefly made eye contact.

Rhys laughed first at Vaughn’s ridiculous expression, which was shortly followed by Vaughn’s laugh (he assumed for the same reason). As the laughter grew, Rhys realized just how long it’d been since they’d done so. It felt good, like there wasn’t a care in the world, like this was a short vacation and soon enough they’d be back to their (not so) cushy desk jobs up on Helios, determining how they would work out rent between Yvette’s near dependent relationship with expensive lunch joints.

“Oh man,” Vaughn finally broke, wiping his eyes, “That - you look ridiculous dude. Are you bleeding again?” he arched a brow up at him and Rhys shook his head, pinching his nose as he pulled his hand away.

“Nah, it’s just kinda sore - y’know, from the nosebleed I had last night.” it was kinda stilted, an uneasy excuse, and it seemed to draw Jack’s unhappy attention back with it.

“Quit tripping over your words and say them, jeez. How are you - however old you are, and you haven’t figured out how to lie yet?”

Vaughn sat up a little, calm, and Rhys tipped his head. If he leaned in to kiss him, it wouldn’t be the first time. Never really moving past the border of bro-hood, he and Vaughn had spent many frustrated nights in their college apartment together, and even less as they became more occupied in their respective jobs. With Vaughn sticking his neck out and the both of them struggling to get Rhys that promotion, there hadn’t been a lot of time to - 

“You thinking about it?” Jack’s focus was directly on them now. Rhys wrinkled his nose. “I mean, his abs are fantastic. Let’s do it, I wanna see ‘em again.”

Let’s? Where did this “let’s” Jack spoke of come from?

Vaughn touched his hand, suddenly, with a lopsided grin. “It’s been a while, y’know.” he murmured, and Rhys wanted to jump on the opportunity, absolutely pounce, but who knew what Jack would do? “I mean, and we’re kind of in the middle of nowhere, it’s not the kinda thing that could kill our reputation here.”

Rhys smiled a little and glanced in the direction of Fiona and Sasha, considering it. Turning his hand, he squeezed Vaughn’s, and shrugged. “Okay! Just - not here.”

“Oh, god no, why would we - Rhys, dude.” Vaughn laughed and stood, helping Rhys to his feet with a pull (sort of, he had a bunch of muscles but not a lot of practical strength, which was kind of weird). Trotting along after him, Rhys sped up his step to walk beside him, and once they both agreed they were far enough away from prying eyes and ears, he leaned down and kissed him.

His flesh hand found the small of Vaughn’s back, delicately feeling the muscles there, and hauled him in closer, and Vaughn was smiling into the kiss at that point. Rhys was desperately trying to ignore the not-quite-real eyes he could feel at his back, the stunted sound of fake footsteps on the ground as Jack circled them to get a better view.

“Okay, Rhysie, just - take his shirt off, c’mon.” It never ended with Jack.

His focus was quickly pulled back to Vaughn when the smaller man started doing exactly what Jack asked, and Rhys briefly wondered if the hologram could influence people, because this happened often enough, oddly. Maybe he was just good at predicting things.

Vaughn left his shirt on his shoulders, but Rhys had enough room to drag his hand down his middle, across his stomach, over every curve of his abs, as Vaughn’s hands worked his belt open, untucking his tie.

“Dude, I can’t believe you got this ripped.” Rhys muttered when he pulled back, grinning. “It’s really been that long since we’ve done this? You had enough time to buy an exercise bike, and use it, since the last time we did this? That’s like - months--”

Vaughn kissed him, laughing. “Yeah, yeah, it has been, but hey, it was okay. For a while, until - y’know, we ended up here and Vasquez got gutshot.”

“Let’s not talk about that.” Rhys murmured.

Jack scoffed. “No way, totally talk about that, that would make this so much better!”

Vaughn was nodding in agreeance, though, and Rhys would thank him for that if he could without letting it slip that Handsome Jack was camping out in the electronic part of his head. Again they kissed, more intense than before, and Vaughn finished with his pants, lowering them just enough to slide a hand down over his cock. Rhys choked.

“Wow, okay, you - are way more adventurous.” Rhys laughed, twisting a hand in Vaughn’s hair without really pulling.

“Yeah, well, new place, more space, no one with a cup to the wall to hear and or ruin us. It’s like in college.” Vaughn grinned from ear to ear, kissing Rhys’ collarbone.

Rhys had to agree, doing anything like this on Helios was an ordeal, making sure nothing made noise loud enough to hear through the walls. Plus, the fresh air on Pandora was enough to thrill anyone who spent the majority of their adult life in a space station.

Vaughn squeezed him a little harder and Rhys shivered, swearing under his breath, and biting his lip. He couldn’t lie, he liked this side of Vaughn, and it’d been awhile since he’d seen it. After Rhys had established such an easy, comfortable camaraderie with him in school, it’d been more like this, though neither of them really knew what they were doing at that point in time other than what they’d seen in porn.

“Shit,” Rhys murmured, and worked at Vaughn’s pants with his robotic hand, not wanting Vaughn to do all of the work. He traced the red scars under his chest with the other. They were less noticeable with all the muscle mass that Vaughn had built up, but Rhys remembered the semester he’d spent helping Vaughn with his online classes after his surgery, and how excited Vaughn had been to go to the beach topless for the first time in his life.

Switching hands, he palmed Vaughn’s mound, and laughed. “Wow, you’re a little worked up.” he teased, fingertips moving over the moisture on his briefs. Vaughn rocked his hips forward into his hand.

“Dude, you said it yourself, it’s been a while.” his nose wrinkled, and Rhys didn’t press the subject, instead sliding his hand under Vaughn’s underwear and tangling his fingers in the hair, the wetness accumulated dampening his fingers. 

“Ohhh, oh man, that - your buddy here keeps getting way more interesting, cupcake.” Jack chimed in as Rhys slipped a finger into Vaughn, distracting him from the way his best friend’s voice caught. He focused back in as Vaughn gripped the back of his neck and pressed his head closer to chest.

In a moment, Vaughn had his back against a nearby rock and Rhys was busy lowering them down, kissing him and bending his wrist at an uncomfortable angle to keep kissing him as he situated him in his lap, on top of his knees. 

Jack sat beside him, grunting, and tipping his head. “Y’know, you both are - super quick, huh? I mean, looking at this, that - that seems like the only ending to this, ha.”

Rhys vaguely registered that his voice sounded thicker than usual.

It didn’t take long at all for Vaughn to wiggle his pants down around and over his shoes, his hips lifting, and Rhys dipped in to kiss and bite (gently) at his chest, leaving the faintest little pink mark. Vaughn was quick to pull Rhys’ pants down, stroking him from base to tip in uneven strokes while pulling him closer.

After lining them up, Vaughn pushed his hips down, and Rhys hissed as he seated himself with a slow slide of the hips, using his flesh hand on the rock to support himself. Vaughn had such a tight grip on his hips, holding him steady as Rhys slid back. Rhys took a moment to admire the way his flush ran from his cheeks to his ears, then all the way down his neck and chest.

“Oh, fuck, dude.” Vaughn groaned as he drove home again, his hips rolling into each slide. One hand scrambled away from his hips, closer to his mouth, where he bit it gently, and Rhys felt himself throb at the sight. Vaughn must have, too, as his hips jerked shortly after.

“Eh, you guys are alright.” Jack sniffed beside him, Rhys too focused on his actions to really register him. “Bet we could shake things up though.”

He was silent again, and Rhys forget he even existed soon enough, too focused on the curve of Vaughn’s lips, the way he looked sliding in and out of him, every ab that glistened, wet with sweat, and he dragged a sloppy kiss between his chest. His hips sped up and Vaughn’s other hand dropped from his hip to his clit, stroking it hard.

“Shit, Vaughn.” Rhys grumbled under his breath, and Vaughn dropped his head back. His eyes trailed down the exposed throat, the curve, the way it moved when he swallowed, and he licked his lips.

“That’s it.” Jack muttered, and Rhys jolted at a sharp shock of electricity. His hips moved harder, and Vaughn gasped. Looking up, he watched as Jack’s hand circled around Vaughn’s throat - shortly followed by his own robotic hand.

Oh, right. He’d forgotten about that.

Vaughn clamped down around him the second he saw that thumb do the same, and his eyes widened as he looked at Rhys. He tensed and Rhys felt it around his dick, and drove home harder. With a strangled shot, Vaughn came around him in a wave, and Rhys barely made it longer than that, curling close and putting his forehead on his robotic arm.

Lifting his head, he saw Vaughn’s hand pull back, and then saw a cloud of white. When his vision came back, he was staring up towards Helios, illuminated by the moonlight, and groaned. Jack was gone, and he was sitting up slow, ECHOeye the last to come into focus on his best friend’s angry face.

“What the FUCK, dude??” Vaughn declared, holding the hand he’d punched Rhys with delicately. “Ugh, your - fucking ECHOeye, jesus!”

“Du-”

“No, fuck you! You don’t just - choke someone, and with your robot hand??” he yelled, exasperated, and hoisted his pants up, tucking his shirt in as he stomped back towards camp. “What’s wrong with you?” he snapped over his shoulder.

Rhys sat there in disarray for a while, pinching his (again) bleeding nose, and appreciating the silence that came with Jack being knocked loose enough to disappear, if only temporarily.

He must have been there for almost an hour, because Jack snapped back into existence, sitting directly beside him.

“I mean, he totally got off on it, so it wasn’t a total wash. For you. Me, that was the best thing I’ve done in a long time, damn.” he said, nonplussed, and tossed Rhys a lospided grin.

Rhys screamed in anger and dove straight through him, wishing he could find a way to rip holographs into tiny, tiny pieces. Though, then, who knew, he might end up stuck with an entire army of tiny Jack’s.

“You know it’s gonna be fine, cupcake. He’s gonna calm down and you’re gonna talk about your feelings, or whatever, and then you’ll be back to bang bros in no time!” he stood, hands on his hips. “Now c’mon, get dressed, quit feeling sorry for yourself! Everyone else does that enough to cover your share.”

As Rhys dressed and walked back with Jack, he realized that this was the nicest that Jack had ever been to him. And that wasn’t really saying much.


End file.
